Angel Kisses
by CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: Sasori was looking for a miracle. An angel. A beautiful blonde. Funny how you can meet someone in the most common of all places. SasorixFemDeidaraxAkatsuki. Ratings are subject to change for the better. Enjoy! ;


Angel Kisses

I don't own anything not even Naruto. Nope I just thought up this random idea. Please review ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Let's face it, not all of the Akatsuki members were homosexual. However, they are misinterpreted as just that because there was something missing.

A woman.

Konan is out of the equation because she's already taken by Pein.

Sasori always had troubles throughtout life with the ladies. At one point in life, after numerous heartaches and crazy bitches, he considered turning homosexual or bisexual. It wasn't his appearance that caused the chemistry with women to counteract nor his intelligence. Perhaps his standards were too unrealistic and highly demanding. He desired a beautiful blonde with the purest blue eyes and a love for art.

Was that really too much to ask for?

Apparently it was based on Sasori's history.

* * *

"Hey, Sasori!" Tobi shouted out from the livingroom as the red head shuffled over to the front door. He turned slightly to acknowledge the raven haired twenty two year old.

"What do you need?" He asked with a hint of annoyance at the delayed request after gaining his attention. Tobi apologised, "Sorry, I almost forgot what I was going to ask." Sasori's left eye twitched and he looked at his black wrist watch, showing impatience. "Oh, now I remember! If you're going to the store, bring me some food. I'll pay you back. Don't worry!"

Sasori rolled his brown eyes and nodded as he disappeared behind the front door of the shared two story house.

* * *

This decision changed his life. Sasori initially planned to go to the liquor store and celebrate the single life. But instead he was carried in the direction of the local grocery store by a force that was unexplainable.

He was greeted with a smile of a young worker at the door and offered a cart. He smiled and politely thanked the young teenager for the service. Sasori reeled out his grocery list on a scratch piece of paper and memorized every item on the paper.

Focused on retrieving the bread, he bumped into something or someone that is, followed by a surprised gasp and food flying out of the over flowing cart.

Sasori slowly looked up at the victim and blinked three times at what his light coffee brown eyes captured. A pretty blush adorned his pale cheeks as he apologised to this blonde cutie. She was beautiful. Her voice sang like an angel's and Sasori accidentally discovered himself head over heels at first sight. "Oh sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, un."

Sasori's mind wasn't registering a single word she was saying but his eyes were scanning her like a copy machine. She had beautiful long blonde hair and dazzling ocean blue eyes. Soft pink lips, nice tan skin, slightly shorter than him, an amazing body, a cute face, and someone he just wanted to kidnap. She looked like she was in her early twenties. Sasori almost jumped to the conclusion that she is the one but he had to experiment first.

She started blushing and twirled her long blonde hair between her slender tan fingers and thumb. A soft clearing of her throat caught his full attention and he apologised three times.

"My name is Deidara. I'm new in town, un." She reached her hand out to shake his fumbling nervous hand. Sasori gladly yet almost shyly took her hand and gently shook it with a smile.

"My name is Sasori. Nice to meet you, Deidara. That's a lovely name." Sasori decided to flirt a little with this beauty standing a few feet away.

Deidara's cheeks burned light pink at the compliments given to her by a total stranger. "Well, thank you, Sasori, un. You have a nice name, too."

A few moments of silence flew by and Sasori spoke up as he helped the blonde pick up the random groceries scattered on the floor.

"Hey, Deidara, can I take you out to lunch? It's my treat for running into you and all."

Deidara blushed at the kindness and nodded, "That sounds fun, un!" Sasori smiled back and decided to leave the grocery store, forgetting all about Tobi's food. Deidara followed the red haired stranger out of the local grocery store.

"Do you have a car?" Sasori asked all of a sudden and the blonde shook her head sadly. The puppet artist was somewhat surprised that a beautiful blonde wouldn't have a car. He sounded so cheap. Deidara's appearance looked as if she lived in a rich family but her clothes were a little revealing.

"So, where do you work?" Sasori asked, curious to discover if this blonde beauty is the one he has been searching for his entire life.

"I work in sales, un. It's something I don't really like to talk about, yeah." Deidara tugged on her short jean skirt as they approached a two story house. Sasori nodded with a smile as he unlocked the door for them to walk through. As soon as they walked in, all of the Akatsuki members crowded around the livingroom table to play a game of poker. Deidara blushed as Sasori led her into a room full of men.

"Sasori! Where's my foo- Whoa! Who is she?" Tobi asked in an obnoxious tone as the blonde beauty made her presence known. "Hey, I'm Deidara, un. I'm new here in town." Deidara introduced herself with a small grin.

Hidan, a silver haired Jashinist whistled loudly, "Damn! Sasori, how in the effing world did you find an angel?" Deidara's cheeks burned light strawberry red and Sasori's face turned a lighter pink from embarrassment.

This is going to be one long night. Especially when the blonde asked to transition to his bedroom.

Could this all be a dream?

Let's hope not.

Review please! :) Atleast 15 reviews and I will post the next chapter! ;D


End file.
